


Cooking with Yan Qing

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Lanling loves yan’s cooking, Lanling would eat yan’s cooking because he loves yan and his cooking, M/M, the child servants don’t like yan’s cooking, yan is a bad cook and benienma is trying to teach him how to cook, yan is happy that his Diànxià loves his cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Lanling is woken up by Abby, jack and nursery telling him that yan is cooking breakfast and lanling’s excited to have yan’s cooking while the girls and Beni enma think that lanling has lost his marbles for wanting to eat yan’s cooking.
Kudos: 7





	Cooking with Yan Qing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This is in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe. So go give her a bunch of love!

Lanling woke up to Abigail, Nursery Rhyme, and Jack staring at him as he cradled one of the panda plushies that yan got him when he was out with gudako and hakuno in the Shinjuku singularity to buy some food for Chaldea.

“Abby, what are you girls doing here?” Yawned Lanling as he stood up and moved a strand of his hair behind his ear and fixed his pajama shirt.

“Yan Qing is making breakfast!” exclaimed Abigail as though Yan making breakfast was a bad idea.

“Really? Finally some good food!” Said Lanling as he got out of bed and quickly brushed his hair and put it in a ponytail as jack got on his back for a piggyback ride.

“What do you mean good food! Yan burned my pancakes!” said Abigail as she tugged on Lanling’s right sleeve.

“Yeah, he even burned my chocolate!” said nursery as she tugged on Lanling’s left sleeve.

“The question is why are you eating chocolate in the morning nursery.” Said Lanling as Abigail and Nursery dragged him out of his and Yan’s room and towards the kitchen.

“Lanling, why do you have a mark on your shoulder?” Said Jack as she noticed a light red mark on Lanling’s shoulder.

Remembering what Yan did the night before when he and Yan were cuddling in bed, Lanling’s cheeks turned red.

“I-It’s nothing. Nothing at all! Oh look, we’re here! Yan!” Said Lanling as he walked into the kitchen with Abigail, nursery and jack getting off of him and going to the table where their food is.

Walking over to the kitchen, Lanling saw Yan with his hair in a ponytail wearing a red Changshan with Benienma standing on a stool next to Yan with two pieces of bread on each side of Yan’s head.

“Yan, what did you do?” Said Lanling as Beni enma got off her stool and went to throw away the two pieces of bread in the trash.

“Nothing Diànxià! I only burnt a pancake a little bit and Beni enma started calling me an idiot sandwich.” said Yan as Lanling felt Yan hug him before kissing him on the lips and taking him to the table where Abigail, nursery rhyme, and jack are.

After Lanling sat down in one of the chairs next to Abigail, Lanling watched as Yan went back into the kitchen and came back with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of milk and placed them on the table in front of Lanling.

“Finally some of Langzi’s amazing cooking!” Said Lanling with a smile on his face before he starts eating yan’s cooking.

Yan watches with a smile on his face as he watches Lanling eat his food before kissing lanling’s head and sitting on the other side of the table infront of lanling.

While eating yan’s food, lanling watches out of the corner of his eye as Benienma takes a piece of his pancake and eats it.  
“It’s good but it could use a little less of the chocolate chips. Either way, you’re improving on your cooking Yan Qing.” Said Benienma as she walked over to Yan and had him lower his head so that Benienma can give him a head pat before going back to the kitchen and helping Emiya with the Artoria faces, mordred and Arthur.

“Langzi, I would like some more food please.” Said Lanling with a smile on his face.

“As you wish Diànxià.“ said Yan as Lanling watched Yan pick up his plate before giving him a kiss on his forehead and walking back to the kitchen to get some more pancakes.


End file.
